


The Silver Pirates

by QueenScarlett



Series: The Silver Pirates [1]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Before the beginning of the real story, F/F, Minor reference, Multi, Original Akuma no Mi | Devil Fruit, Original Fiction, Original Story - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 08:15:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29132415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenScarlett/pseuds/QueenScarlett
Summary: Ten years after Gol D. Roger's death, a little group of pirate goes on an adventure to find the secret City of Emerald.
Series: The Silver Pirates [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2137764
Comments: 3
Kudos: 1





	The Silver Pirates

A little light wind was being felt over East Blue this morning. The waves were calm and there were no ships on the horizon. On the small island of Syrop, Morgana, an 18-year-old sailor, readied her boat as she heard young Usopp in the distance screaming that pirates were coming. Everyone knew it was a lie, but everyone was used to it and had almost set their sights on his arrival. For Morgana, it was a sign that she had to start her tour of the islands. She spent five days a week delivering village fruit across about five islands plus a small restaurant on the ocean called Baratie. As she was one of the island's two navigators (the other being a butler of the wealthy island manor family), the villagers gave her the fruit for free and left her a good percentage of the sale. She had learned to sail from her late father and like him, she loved the sea, she loved how the wind passed through her mid-length green hair, making her bangs float a little. She dreamed that one day she could buy a houseboat to stay on the ocean forever and live peacefully, perhaps with a wife and a child. The moment she saw little Usopp laughing on the cliff while looking passionately at the ocean, she raised the white flag (a symbol that she was not a pirate) and saw sailing towards the Goa Kingdom. She waved her hand to him, and he answered her bon voyage as loudly as he could.

The sun was not beating down that hard and a few seagulls were still flying over it, Syrop was now as big as a peanut. She watched the clouds and the wind intently to make sure no storms came, but anyway, she was confident enough to say that today would be a calm day, calm enough to close her eyes for a few minutes and sunbathe for a while. She passed some fishing boat, one of the Navy where she had to show that she was only a merchant. But strangely today was a little different than usual. She was asked if she hadn't seen a pirate ship lately.

\- "Sorry commander Glove, execpt for fishing boat, I didn't see anyone else." Morgana said.

\- "Alright, you can go" said the commander as he hand out a wanted poster and a drawing of a pirate flag to her, "If you ever see those people, call the Marine as quick as possible"

\- "Yes Sir!"

She let them go first and looked at the poster: Sam "Dino" Grant, 63 million Berry. She found it a little ugly and put the poster back in the cabin and sailed back to her destination.

The rest of the trip lasted about thirty minutes. When she arrived at Foosha Village and saw a huge boat, she couldn't stop thinking about this pirate. Since the execution of Gold Roger, the number of pirates had not stopped increasing. Every day, we could find new wanted posters in the newspaper. She paid for her dockage to the port officer and saw little Monkey D. Luffy waiting in front of his boat, drooling over food. She gave him an apple in exchange for helping to transport the food to Makino's bar. He was a pretty energetic little boy, sometime annoying, but fun to watch act like a little Monkey. Foosha village was one of the quietest places in East Blue, quite contradictory given that the Kingdom of Goa was reputed to be one of the dirtiest in existence, as much because of the poor and the miserable conditions that it had to live in as of the noble which populated the upper town, especially because of the nobles. The nobility in general disgusted Morgana, their hatred towards those who were hardly less wealthy than them was enough to hate them. She entered the bar and pointed where Luffy could put the barrel. She slapped his hand and gave him another apple which he ate in one bite and went outside to play, saying goodbye.

\- "Yo Makino" greeted Morgana, "How's the things going here?"

\- "Oh Hello Morgana!" anwsered Makino "Not bad, not bad."

\- "Nothing new?" I smiled at her

\- "Well, don't tell anyone, but there is that red haired guy, a pirate, and he is so.. cute" breathed Makino

\- "Hm hmm! What's his name?" 

\- "Shanks"

\- "Ooooooooh"

\- "The thing is.. he is a bit older than me, so yeah no.."

\- "Awn.."

\- "What's new with you?"

\- "Nothing"

After an hour, Morgana went back to sea, and strangely, a little fog had settled. It had only been an hour, however, and the more she advanced, the more the fog grew thicker. She couldn't even make out Foosha Village. She navigated only with a compass and her memory. After a few minutes, she saw small lights in the distance that looked like fires and walked over. She looked at the water and saw completely ripped wooden planks and the closer she got, the more debris there was.

A few meters from the fires, she saw a huge ship split in two and half sinking. The mast was broken, the mainsail was floating and dozens of barrels were in the water, but most importantly, there were rags and bloody limbs everywhere. Something huge, surely a sea monster, must have attacked the ship. She docked on the non-sunk part of the ship and searched for survivors, but found no one. She went to the captain's cabin and, unsurprisingly, everything was a mess. She explored a little and saw a small golden chest, she tried to open it, but without success, she would probably have better luck at home. She took the chest, with a little remorse, but at the same time, there didn't seem to be a survivor, nothing was preventing her from taking an abandoned treasure, but just to be sure, she checked. The boat one last time to have peace of mind. She said a little prayer for the dead, a question of respect and left. But just before leaving, she saw a black flag. She took it and recognized Sam Grant's pirate Jolly Roger. Frightened, she threw the flag down and began to paddle.

\- "HEEEEEEEY" hurl a voice

She turned back and saw on the top of the ship the man on the Wanted Poster, Sam Grant, but he looked a bit different, like a half-human, half-dinosaure? Panicked, she paddled faster.

\- "Give me back my treasure!!"

The dinosaur pirate rushed towards her aggressively, but the moment he stepped into the water, a tremor was felt. The pirate suddenly stopped and faced south in a fighting position. He mumbled something and screamed into the void. A huge sea serpent, similar to the Guardian of the Bay of the Kingdom of Goa, aroused from the water and devoured him in one bite. He then clogged up and began to attack the rest of the ship. Those large movements produced enough wave to move the small boat quickly away, and she was able to leave, traumatized, without damage.

Overwhelmed by everything that had happened, she headed for her island instead of continuing her tour. She took a few moments to breathe a little before getting her foot down. She had just seen a man die in front of her eyes. Although she knew he was wanted by the Navy, that he was on death row, and that death was, unfortunately, quite common at sea, she was still in shock. She took her things and the little golden chest and went home. To relax a bit, she cleaned the house and went for a little walk. She ran into young Usopp with his gang playing with a lizard (which they called dragon for some reason) and went to the cliff.

At nightfall, she came home and put on her pajamas. She was preparing her bed when she saw the small chest. Wondering what it could contain, she took her crowbar and forced the opening. To her astonishment, it only contained a funny colorful and spiralled fruit.

\- "Why would a pirate put this in a chest?" she thought out loud

She looked right and left and took a small bite. No sooner had she tasted the fruit than she felt nauseous. The fruit tasted horrible, she had never eaten something so disgusting, but a rotten fish must have tasted better.

\- "Why would a pirate put this in a chest?!?" 

She threw the rest of the fruit in the trash and went to bed.

The night was long and rather difficult, she kept turning around. The bed seemed too small, and yet she was smaller than it. Besides, every time she turned around, her lower back ached, like she had a third leg. As for her head, she kept scratching it, she could feel her hair growing, and it was unpleasant. No matter the part of her body, she found it annoying. All she wanted was to sleep.

\- "F******g fruit" she growled "I bet that pirate cursed me in his last moment"

When morning came, she got up from bed and went outside. She had a hard time opening the door and had to use her head for some reason. She was walking towards her boat when she passed the old lady of the village who seemed frightened.

\- "Miss Harbok, are you ok?" Morgana asked.

\- "a.. aa.. a.. A DINOSAUR!!!" Miss Harbok screamed

\- "WHERE?!" panicked Morgana, looking around her

She saw all around her, several people from the village surrounding her, as frightened as the old Harbok, one of them even had a gun pointed in her direction. In fear, Morgana ran in a straight line without looking ahead. She reached the sea and took a breath trying to wet her head, but couldn't seem to reach the water with her arms. Suddenly she looked into the water.

\- "Huh?" 

She moved her head, and started to look at her body a little ...

\- "WHY AM I A DINOSAUR???" she screamed

She ran in a circle until she was exhausted, shouting incomprehensible things. 

After fifteen minutes, she "calm" herself (she was more exausted than anything else) and though for a moment.

\- "That must be that horrible fruit.." she said in a low voice. "Maybe if I can relaxe, I could transform back to my real form?"

She took a deep breath and thought about her normal body. She suddenly felt her body gradually change. When she felt better, she went to see herself and tattooed her face and body to see if everything was correct. The only thing that differed was her haircut. Although everything was as before, she now had two bumps in the shape of a butterfly crest.

She thought getting back to the village, but thinking to the panic she must have caused, she began to hide for a couple of hours. She slipped home, picked up her things and headed back to her boat. She would go out to sea for a little while, just to let things calm down, and come back trying to explain the situation.

When she regained her boat and set sail, a huge Marine boat, the one from yesterday, was standing near the island. Her heart sped up a little and made the boat move towards that of the navy. Even though she knew it wasn't the best idea, running away wasn't better and trying to fight was worse. Arriving near the ship, she saw Commander Gloove on the deck with a loudspeaker.

\- "Morgana, this is the Commander Glove, we've got a call saying that you where a dinosaur!"

\- "What is happening to me Commander?"

\- "I'm sorry to say this to you, but you must have ate the Ryu Ryu no Mi, Model: Dilophosaurus"

\- "The what?"

\- "It's a Devil Fruit, a special fruit that grant you power in exchange of your ability to swin."

\- "that.. that can't be.."

\- "And unlucky for you, this one was a gift for a Celestial Dragon from a noble of those sea."

\- "..and what does that mean?"

\- "That we must take you down!" he said coldly

She froze suddenly and saw the cannons facing her. She took the paddle and began to row as much as possible, but hopeless. The ship fired and blew up the small boat in one shot. The soldiers retrieved her inconsistent, put her in jail and sailed for Loguetown. 


End file.
